


光影

by narraci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “来这边。”他对Steve伸出手，Steve没有动。Loki脸上的笑容愈发的疯狂，“我能让你看到其他人都是怎么看待你，怎么想你的，这样你能更好的考虑一下自己的处境。”





	光影

**Author's Note:**

> 2012年的旧文。  
想凑个100篇。

“Steve跑了几圈了？”Bruce看了一眼Clint。

Clint咽下饼干，看了看手表，“已经跑了一小时四十分钟了。”

“Tony在哪儿？”Bruce流露出些许担心的神色，“他不是说要和Steve一起锻炼来着？”

Clint打了个呵欠，“早就逃走了，十分钟的时候他就被Steve套圈了，这还是Steve体贴的没在第三圈的时候就提速。”

“我跟他说了他应该有单独的训练表，”Bruce微微叹了口气，“就算Steve变成了姑娘，体能还是远远超越普通人类。”

“不，Bruce，”Clint抓了块饼干，“他只是想跟Steve套套近乎罢了。”

“可是……”Bruce皱起眉头，“他干吗要和Steve套近乎呢？他们不是好朋友么？”

“你真是完全是科学家的头脑啊，”Clint摇了摇头，“就连Natasha这几天都昂首阔步起来了，你没发现？”

“呃……”

“她一直认为自己在联盟里受到了孤立，自打Steve四天前变成了姑娘，她可得意了，你看着吧，再过二十分钟她必定要来拖着Steve去所谓女人的秘密空间。”最后几个字因为嘴里塞了东西说得含混不清。

“我还以为受到孤立的人是我呢。”Bruce盯着窗外那个跑了快两个小时还没有一丝汗水的高大的金发姑娘。

“别自怨自艾了，绿怪，”Clint咽了口咖啡，“谁没点自卑的时候呢。”

两个男人安静了会儿，由于Clint一直在伸手拿饼干，受到感染的Bruce也没自觉地吃了起来。

“Clint，Tony又回来了。”Bruce居然比鹰眼先看到那抹红色。

“喔，天啊，他可千万别那么干，”Clint也看到了，“意图太明显了，Steve都能意识到。”

他们看着金发的姑娘停下来，一脸迷惑地看着全副武装的钢铁侠。

“那个，”Bruce突然眯起眼睛，“Steve开始用起那个来了？”

“你说胸罩？”Clint淡然地道，“Natasha花了一个晚上和他谈论胸罩的必要性，说真的，就他的身材，他很快就明白了Natasha是对的。”

“呃……”Bruce沉默了一会儿，他想问胸罩是哪里来的，不过最后还是改口，“Natasha这样好吗？我是说，他毕竟是Steve啊，她和他聊这些就没什么别扭的地方吗？”

“女人的适应能力啊……”Clint用一种接近空茫的表情瞄了一眼Bruce，嘴角还沾着饼干屑，认真地道，“Bruce，如果有一天世界毁灭，活下来的一定是女人。”

Bruce决定还是回自己的实验室里去待着，不到半夜不出来好了。

***

关于“Steve Rogers变成女人了”的紧急情况应对会议第三次召开，如果算上Steve不在场的，那应该是第七次了。

Steve本人可能是最冷静的，七十年前接受实验的时候他就考虑过各种可能性了，当然，倒不是说他考虑过成为女人，但和其他结果比起来，这就算不上什么最糟的情况了。

“我觉得没什么太大的问题，”Steve环视了四周一起作战的同伴，“测试下来我的各项数据并未改变多少，我完全能胜任原本的战斗任务。”

“除了嗓音和荷尔蒙。”Clint插嘴，被Tony瞪了一眼。

“Steve，没有那么简单，”Bruce用幻灯放出图表，“我知道你讨厌每天固定的抽血检查，但我们必须搞清楚你这种变化是必然的还是偶然的，会不会导致什么危险的附加症状出现。”

“这还不够危险？”Clint指着Steve把背心撑得满满的胸部问，“这简直就是走路的凶器啊。”Natasha凶狠地瞪着Clint，之后又特意坐得挨Steve近了些。

“他们给我新做了套衣服。”气氛开始让Steve有点不自在起来。

“Steve，在现代科技下，变性是可能的技术，但即使是这种技术也不能让你脸部轮廓显得那么天衣无缝的圆润细巧，你的骨骼全都缩小了，眼睛还变大了，头发在七天内长长，还变卷了，更别说其中涉及的器官改变，你昏迷了一个星期，神盾一直监视着你的变化，但他们还是不能解释其中的原因，过去留下的数据没有说明任何问题，他们甚至不知道这是否可逆的变化。”Bruce谨慎地看了Steve一眼，但最后那句并未给美国队长造成太大的影响，他不由怀疑队长是否真的听懂了。

“这没什么了不起，我弟弟就会。”Thor很响的咕哝了句，但大家默契地忽视了他。

“我认为，”Natasha开口，“Tony应该开始学会离Steve远一些了。”

“凭什么？”Tony翻了个白眼。

“你穿着铁皮去和Steve跑步实在是没有意义。”Natasha道，Clint和Bruce同时点头，就连Steve都用一种“她说的对哦”的眼神看着Tony。

“那是因为我没办法在任何地方和他聊天了，连我自己都觉得那太奇怪了！”

“Tony，你看女人的方式有点问题。”Bruce冷静地指出，Natasha做了个“我说的吧”的口型，“那就是Steve，为什么你不能就把他当做Steve？你们能在任何地方聊天啊，像以前一样。”

“Bruce，奇怪的人是你！”Clint猛地双手撑桌站了起来，大声宣布，“是的，他是Steve，但以前他是个古板无趣肌肉男，现在他……她是个波霸金发女郎，我怎么可能再和以前一样看待他？”

“我还是很古板无趣，Clint。”Steve的声音降了八度，表情也板了下来。

“可现在我不在乎。”

“和我比起来，Clint更糟，对吧？”Tony双手环胸以一种胜利的姿态道，Bruce表情沉重地点头。

***

“你确定我需要心理辅导吗，Bruce？”Steve穿着白背心和短裤坐在Bruce的实验室里，Bruce想找一个有沙发的房间，但最后他发现还是待在实验室里最让自己安心。

Bruce抓了抓头发，“我有点担心你，Steve。”

“为什么？”Steve眨了眨那双湛蓝的眼睛，“今天一切正常不是吗？我想你们都看到了，我在作战方面一点问题都没有。”

“是啊……”Bruce用力抚平自己眉间的皱纹，“我不知道该怎么对你说，Steve……其实是Natasha……”

“Natasha怎么了？”Steve无意识地歪过了脑袋，一头金发披在肩膀上。

Natasha真的不该给队长化妆的。Bruce默默地想。

“Natasha认为你今天在战斗中对她不尊重了，本来她是想以女人的方式和你解决这个问题，但我和Tony认为这样你就会一辈子都不理解为什么会失去这个朋友了。”

“我不理解……”Steve及时吞下了后半句，“我听着，Bruce，你可以解释给我听。”

“你去帮Natasha了，先让我提醒你一点，在她完全可以应付的情况下……”

“她被前后夹击……”

“你像她要死了一样向她冲过去……”

“我只是觉得我应该保护她……”

“这就是问题，Steve，她不需要，她一直处理得很好。她觉得你们是朋友了，你不该低估她的实力。”Bruce谨慎地选择了用词，愤怒的黑寡妇的原话可不是这样的。

“可是，可是……”Steve张大了嘴不知该说什么，“我不理解……”

Bruce靠在实验桌边上，“其实我觉得，这次是Natasha大题小做了，你知道，她以前就觉得你有点大男子主义，我认为这次是她对你的偏见。”

Steve摇了摇头，一头金发垂在两边，沮丧得要命。

“这样说吧，如果是Tony或者Clint遇到了危险，比如前后夹击，你会去救他们吗？”Bruce问。

“当然，那还用说？”Steve抬起脸来果断地回答。

“那如果是我呢？同样的情况？”Bruce挑起一边的眉毛问。

“你？”Steve迟疑了，“呃……”

“要再严重点对吧？”

“呃……”

“再严重五倍？”

“我肯定来救你。”Steve表情严肃地点头。

Bruce露出苦笑，“我认为Natasha有点受伤，是因为她刚刚发现，就算你变成了女人，你和她也不是一伙儿的。”

***

黑色长发的女人刻意扭着腰，一步步地向Steve走近，脚上那双恶趣味的红色高跟仿佛随时能放出火焰。

Steve的头发扎在脑后，他本想剪掉碍事的头发，但神盾认为在没得出任何结论之前他最好不要动自己身体一丝一毫。

“Loki。”Steve记得Thor说过变成女人这事儿对他弟弟来说没什么了不起。

“我只是好奇，”Loki慢慢绕着Steve走了一圈，“我以为这又是你们人类，”她的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“新开发的什么玩意儿。”

她的手放上Steve的腰际，“我就想看看，”眼睛直直对着Steve的眼睛，“变成女人是不是真的对战斗有什么好处。”

Steve考虑了下，认真地回答，“有方便的地方，也有不方便的地方。”他的动作更敏捷了，可是力量变小了，Tony说他变轻了抱着他飞更轻松了，他不明白本来就是机械帮他干的活儿Tony有什么好抱怨的。

Loki的脸很漂亮，Natasha也很漂亮，但奇怪的是Steve是在变成女人之后，才觉得Natasha很漂亮，相对的，他也发现Tony很英俊，Bruce很有气质，Clint很灵动，Thor很沉稳，他讶异于自己从前没注意过他们的这些优点。

Loki握着权杖，拨开Steve的盾牌，她的眼睛深不见底，不知怎么Steve想起Thor说的，命运女神没有眼睛，命运女神的眼睛就是宇宙的黑洞，神的终结。

Tony说他的铁甲才是进步的代表，改造人体即粗俗又野蛮，人体能够达到的极限他靠机械全都能够做到，即使是比改造前的Steve更弱小的人也能够变得强大，Bruce沉默不语。

人不能像神一样自由变化，这是人和神的区别之一。

或者说，妖怪。

Steve露出一丝微笑，Loki一点也不像妖怪。

Loki的双手勾住Steve的脖子，手指轻轻解开Steve的发带，金色长发瀑布似的飘扬下来，Steve微微蹙眉。

突然，Loki笑了起来，她松开Steve，退后了几步，“我明白了，喔天啊，你不是主动变成女人的。”她的眼睛眯弯了落在金色卷发上。

“而且你很有可能变不回来。”说这句话时，Loki恢复了男儿身，声音低沉下来。

“这太有趣了。”又是女人的声音。

有趣，对吧？

男人的声音直接在Steve的脑海里回响。

Loki的披风在他身后翻卷，“后会有期，有趣的人类，替我向我哥哥问好。”

***

Tony路过重力训练室的时候听见里面有声音，这是凌晨三点，Tony理所应当的感到好奇和一探究竟的必要性。

不过当他看到Steve的时候他也没有惊讶，除了Steve还会有谁呢？

“你怎么没有睡觉？”Tony问。

Steve没有停下出拳的动作，一头长发跟着她的动作飞舞，“睡不着。”

在密集灯光的照射下，室内不存在阴影的死角，相对的温度也很高，Steve额头布着一层细汗。

“你待在这里……多久了？”Tony站在门边，没有进去，他的心里划过一丝怀疑。

“喔，我不知道，”Steve停了下来，她抬头看了眼时钟，“啊，都三点了，Tony你怎么不睡觉？”

这好像是我刚才问你的话吧？Tony没对着Steve翻白眼，他有点担心，“Steve，告诉我，你每天睡几个小时？”

Steve的目光挪开了，“我睡不着。”

“你不睡觉？”Tony微微张嘴，“你是告诉我，你醒来后就一直没睡过觉？”

“我睡不着，完全不困，不管我运动量多大，多么用力的训练，我就是不累也不困，我跟他们说过这事儿，他们不敢给我服用安眠药物，镇静剂也不管用。”Steve低头摩挲着右手上缠着的绷带。

“别人……别人知道你晚上不睡觉吗？”

“Bruce知道，他好像特别关心我，我觉得他是怕我没法适应新的身份，就像他一样，”Steve拆开绷带，“但我比他幸运多了，我想，于是他建议我可以试着释放过多的肾上腺素，如果排光了多余了刺激源，我说不定还能变回来……”

“对不起，Steve。”Tony喃喃。

“什么？”Steve茫然地问。

“没什么，”Tony走进来，“要不要去喝点东西？”

“Tony，现在是凌晨三点，你明显是从床上爬起来上厕所的。”

“我想我可以来个中场休息，来点牛奶总行吧？”

“他们只准我喝白水和维生素饮料。”

Tony嘴唇动了动，没有说话。

“我喜欢白水，Tony。”

“你很美，Steve。”

“你以前这么说，我肯定觉得你有病，不过现在我不介意了，”Steve微微叹了口气，走向Tony，“我有时自己看看镜子，都会想‘真是美人’，我没反应过来那就是我自己。”

“那我呢，Steve？”Tony展开双手，一双乌黑的眼睛闪亮地盯着Steve。

“别逼我，Tony。”Steve笑着拍了拍好朋友的肩膀。

***

不管在哪里，Loki都来去自如。

Thor说起当年打败弟弟的事迹，Steve和Clint都摇着头表示不信，让Thor十分恼火。

“那是真的。”黑发美女大喇喇地坐在Steve的床边，双腿优雅地交叠在一起。

Steve的房间还是很整齐，她以军人的习惯保持着井井有条，盥洗室里是Natasha送她的一堆洗浴用品，Steve完全不能相信这些仅仅是用在一张脸上的。

“Natasha一定是以为我有三张脸还是怎么的。”Steve向Clint抱怨的时候遭到了猛烈的反驳，如果她去看一眼Natasha朴素的鞋柜，再看一眼小辣椒的，绝对不会再对Natasha有半句怠慢。

Natasha很悲剧地发现她的衣服Steve穿不下，于是Tony自告奋勇地为Steve选了几套衣服，巧妙地避开了红啊蓝啊之类的颜色，Steve拎着衣服琢磨了半天，脸突然变得通红。所以最后，Steve还是穿着过去的白背心和夹克衫，稍微松垮了些，也没有太不合身。

Tony买的衣服正穿在Loki的身上，一袭紫色的长裙，背后露出大片雪白的肌肤，Loki似乎十分满意。

“你不该在这里。”Steve憋了半天憋出一句。

“我爱在哪里就在哪里，”Loki懒懒地道，丝绸般的黑发披在肩上，“还是你要叫我哥哥来把我扔出去？”

“不，”Steve摇了摇头，她一天都没什么精神，她以为她终于到了临界点了，但是躺在白色的医疗床上整整一个小时，她依旧没有睡着，“除非你想要被扔出去，或者你干了点必须被扔出去的事情。”

“你为什么还穿着这些？”Loki的手在半空挥了一下，Steve猛地做出防御的动作，但什么都没发生，Loki咧开嘴笑了起来，Steve有些尴尬。

“这些让我自在。”Steve乖乖地回答，又恢复了普通的站姿。

Loki若有所思地看着Steve藏起自己腰线的衣服，“你应该学会去适应这个身体，毕竟说不定你的后半生就这样了。”

Steve没有回答。

“你还觉得自己是有可能变回来的是吗？”Loki站起身，身上的衣服变成了黑色的贴身的西装，脸上的线条刚硬起来，“你从来没有放弃希望，所以你很安静地接受了现实，没有显得歇斯底里，因为你就没觉得这会是现实。”Loki红色的唇边扬起一抹诡异的笑容。

一位英俊的神站在Steve的面前。

“来这边。”他对Steve伸出手，Steve没有动。

Loki脸上的笑容愈发的疯狂，“我能让你看到其他人都是怎么看待你，怎么想你的，这样你能更好的考虑一下自己的处境。”

神的声音很诱人，拼命地想要让人应允。

“拉住我的手，Steve。”

神的声音如糖似蜜。

Steve皱起眉头，她四周的空气以一种微妙的速度在旋转，她脚下的地板不合理地松软起来。

“Steve！”突然门外传来Tony通过铁甲传来的声音，“来陪我打会儿球吧，我知道你还没睡！”

一切都静止了下来，Steve的房间空荡荡的，Loki不见了。

Steve感到松了口气，她并不想知道别人的想法，她只想做对的事情，不管别人是怎么想的。

她打开门，钢铁侠正站在门口，“我刚校好我的右手的灵敏度，想测试一下。”钢铁侠的右手举起一对球拍。

Steve点了点头。

***

关于“Steve Rogers变成女人了”的紧急情况应对会议第八次在Steve不在场的时候召开。

“根据这几天的观测来看，Steve变回来的可能性不大。”Bruce有气无力地道。

“她这样挺好的。”Clint道。

“我看没什么问题，我弟弟不人不鬼也长那么大了。”Thor又咕哝得太大声，没人提醒Thor他长那么大的弟弟造了多少孽给世界添了多少麻烦，就因为他们小时候没跟他说清楚他是人是鬼的问题。

“你们都想得太简单了，如果Steve碰到喜欢的人怎么办？”Bruce阴沉着脸道，Tony缩了下肩膀，“你想说什么，Tony？”绿怪难得的咄咄逼人。

“我在想，Steve现在喜欢的到底是男人还是女人？”钢铁侠摸着下巴，一副玩世不恭的模样，但谁都听出了他的不安与恐慌。

“Natasha？”Bruce看了眼黑寡妇。

俄罗斯美女举起双手，“我们可是一起洗澡也不会发生任何事的纯洁关系，Steve是个直得要命的妞儿！”

Bruce点点头，“你们要记得，Steve体内的荷尔蒙已经改变，现在对她发出召唤的不再是身材火辣的美女，而是面容英俊的帅哥……”

Tony和Clint互相看了眼，“她可是夸过我英俊的。”Tony装作随意地道。

“要是我去问她，她也会这么说的，绿怪去她都会夸他好看的，Steve是个多好的人啊，和你太不一样了。”Clint毫不退让，没发现Bruce的脸又绿了一层。

“我不得不提醒你，Clint，Steve性取向发生改变不代表她的偏好也会变化，她原本就比较喜欢Tony。”

“但他们是朋友呀，没有什么比朋友变情人更糟了，想想如果有一天你们分手了怎么办？”

Clint看了Natasha一眼，Natasha看了Clint一眼，交换了根本无法翻译的庞大信息，对他们本人来说也是如此。

Bruce好想变成绿怪，咆哮着把会议室砸个稀巴烂，但这样他们一定再会让Clint揪着他的脖子关进小黑屋。

Clint居然给他看史莱克，他看得哭个不停。

“她喜欢谁，就找谁呗，”雷神对目前的局势十分不得要领，“你们啥时候开始关心起她的私事来了？”

Tony想说他本来就很关心，又觉得不妥。

Clint在座位上哼哼唧唧地扭来扭去。

“我担心的是，Steve的身体对男性发出信号，但她的心认为这是错的，她对自己的认同度绝对没有表现出的那么高，除非她彻底接受她是个姑娘，不然这迟早会让他崩溃。”

“你什么时候有心理学学位了，绿怪？”Clint问。

“大概我实在感受到太多社会的阳光太闲了吧。”Bruce冷冰冰地回答，Natasha用力踩了Clint一脚。

“博士，比起Steve的终身大事，还是他不睡觉更让人着急吧？”Tony不想再继续那个话题了。

“他们会给Steve专门配一种强力无害的安眠药。”Bruce皱了皱眉，没说出自己反对过这个主意。

“在他们有限的知识里的无害罢了。”Tony站起来，招呼也不打便退席了。

会议结束。

***

困难在美国队长的词典里，就是用来攻克的。

Steve Rogers的人生并不顺遂，如果人生是一条路，Steve走的路上一步步都是陨石砸出的坑，跟着陨石的痕迹大概可以走到牛奶浇灌的银河。

目前的情况，不是她可以用毅力克服、用智慧解决的，Bruce说她不该把变成女人看作一种挫折，变成绿怪才是他妈的挫折。

她知道Bruce为她考虑了很多，害怕她不知所措无法面对这个社会，Bruce恨不得为她建造一个真空的温室，但她还是不甚了解Bruce的想法，她和Bruce思考的东西完全不一样。她感谢Bruce，她从前就有一颗体贴的心。

不过Bruce关于“关于Steve变成女人的适宜性报告”还是有点太过了，Steve几次想打断他，什么在现今社会价值取向中，Steve的性格男女皆宜，他不特别暴戾也不特别软弱，他聪明、坚定，待人温和有礼，他不懂油滑也不会乱发脾气，即使有一些大男子主义，他的特质作为女性也能被这个社会所接纳。

说得好像Steve合该变成女人似的。

Bruce说，想想看要是Tony Stark变成女人了该有多恐怖？

Steve还真认真想了一下，他觉得Bruce说的不对，Tony的铁甲只要合理改造甚至可以给小孩使用，变成女人也不会对Tony有任何影响。

Bruce无奈地叹了口气，说Steve完全没有抓住重点。

Steve没有和Bruce争，她用湛蓝的大眼睛看着Bruce的时候，博士的脸扭了过去，嘴里还叽里咕噜的。

神盾给她配的安眠药送来了，她躺在纯白色的治疗床上，看着透明的液体注射入她的静脉。

她想起了Peggy，实验会考虑Peggy吗？Peggy会想以自己的身体为代价来保卫美国吗？她当时并不满意自己的身体，她简直乐意牺牲原本的躯体，但是美丽的Peggy会愿意吗？作为一名已经合格的女性她会愿意吗？如果她一开始就是女人，她会怎么样？她会走上什么样的路？她会不会体弱多病，在十几岁的时候就嫁人成家此生就和军队什么的毫无关系？

Steve的心底升起一股恐惧，她微微颤抖起来，周围的研究人员有些骚动，显然是她的数值显示不正常了，她挣扎着起来，猛地有些头晕，差点摔在地上，她及时扶住了床沿。

“这是安眠药？”

“这玩意儿效果就跟兴奋剂差不多！”

“你们之前做过反馈测试了吗？”

有些人在争吵。

“队长，你现在不能离开。”

“Steve，躺回去。”

有些人想拦住她。

恐惧像个黑洞吞噬着她所有的情绪和意识，她感到眼泪充盈了她的眼眶，鼻子酸得要命，她的胸膛激烈地起伏，她想哭，她想嚎啕大哭，该死的，这不是她，她举手捂住自己的脸。

她必须得离开这里。

***

Steve记不清自己是怎么突破重围，在眼泪掉下来之前逃进自己房间的了。估计Tony帮了一些忙，Tony永远乐意为女士效劳，（“当然，还有朋友。”一个微弱的声音补充了一句。）Tony的双手在厚重阴霾的帷幔上撕了一道口子。

手指早挡不住她的眼泪像决堤一样，顺着脸颊往下流。从懂事以来，她就没这样哭过了，无数次因为体检被拒之门外的时候她也没有哭泣的冲动，她被自己吓到了，她都想不出自己为什么要哭，过去千千百百个伤心难过的回忆都争先恐后地同时来袭击她在药物的影响下极不安定的心灵。

她的心脏以比平常更快的速度跳动着，像要爆炸一样，她跌坐在地上，拼命将自己蜷缩起来，半压抑的泣声回荡在房间里，听上去那么陌生，像是别人在哭。一个脆弱无助的女人，她想要去帮助她，他想要去帮助她。

然后她意识到那就是她自己，她哭得更厉害了，她哭成这样，能去帮助谁呢？

她从黑暗中醒来，失去了所有朋友，她所认识的人，所熟悉的世界，她所努力去争取的，又在瞬间失去。Nick会纠正她说是在七十年里逐渐失去的，一回事情不是吗？

她好不容易才重新适应了新的角色，有了新的朋友，Tony比Howard要难相处多了，但他们毕竟还是成为了朋友，她就要失去了Tony了，她还记得Tony是怎么说的。

他觉得和她单独两人聊天很奇怪。

奇怪？

Tony怎么敢这么说？

他们还会一起训练，一起玩球，但Tony还会将Steve看作一个可靠的存在吗？一座灯塔？一个亲密的朋友？Steve感到她仅有的光芒正在消失，她的心扭曲起来，她想起Loki的诱惑，让她看清她的同伴们是如何看待她的，这个承诺还有没有效？而她将为此付出什么代价？

门在关闭，在阖拢，世界就要将她挤碎，她的内脏缩成了一团。

有什么东西滑进了这个黑暗扭曲的空间，像条蛇潜入了幽深的海底，这或许不是一个比喻，起先毫无动静，随后激起一层层波澜，冲击着Steve的皮肤，呼唤着空间主人的注意。

对危险的警惕在一瞬间压倒了一切，Steve收住了声音，没等她从地上起来，一个巨大的影子立刻遏制住了他的行动。

“Loki……”不用思考就能得出的结论。

神在原地转了个圈，一个黑发英俊的男人出现在他面前，光鲜的西装少许点亮了昏暗的房间，“我从没见过这么恐怖的事情，美国队长在我面前哭。”  
他的声音倒是挺兴奋的。

Steve赶紧用手擦脸，她不知道Loki做了什么，但Loki一定做了什么，那股冲动莫名的情绪像潮水一样从她体内褪去，她有些羞愧，又无比地放松。那么多天，甚至那么多年的压力寻找到了出口。

如果是Loki，说不定可以把她变回男人，变回真正的美国队长。

她抬起头，她的脸上一定露出了期待的表情，Loki半眯着眼睛，打了个响指，“别想了，宝贝，我不可能将你变回来的。”他的脸板了下来。

“宝贝？”Steve的表情有点扭曲。

“你是被你们见鬼的科技进化成这样的，我不能使用魔法将你退化，”Loki歪着头想了想，“其实我可以，但你绝对不会喜欢的，”Loki做了个鬼脸，“不，就算你会喜欢，反正我是不会喜欢的，所以，答案是不行，宝贝。”

黑发美女在Steve前蹲下，她穿了件墨绿色的连衣裙，也是Tony买的，真不知道她是什么时候拿的，满脸得意洋洋。

“我叫Steve Rogers。”Steve红着眼睛道，“宝贝”实在听得她寒毛都竖了起来。

“我叫Loki，宝贝。”跟神是没有道理可讲的。

***

“他怎么样？”铁人咣咣地走进房间。

“还在观察，她很虚弱，前所未有的虚弱。”Bruce看了眼钢铁侠，铁人把面具掀了起来，一脸愤恨，“现在还不能进去看她。”

“至少她总算是睡觉了。”Clint插嘴。

“她是昏迷，不是睡着，Clint。”Bruce纠正道。

Clint刚想顶嘴，就被Tony的怒吼打断，“该死的！”

“这不是你的错，Tony，”只有Natasha敢迎着Tony的怒气开口，“你的铁甲是受到攻击才会卡死的。”

“它不应该卡死！”Tony又盖回面具，以免大家看到他真正的表情。

“她的头部和背部受到严重撞击……”

“我的铁甲能够承受这种程度的冲击，他为什么要多此一举！”

“她就是这样的，Tony，”Bruce喃喃，“她就是这样的。”

“他！”Tony猛然道，“为什么你要用‘她’来称呼Steve！Steve就是Steve！”

“因为我们要帮助她，帮助她建立身份认知！Tony Stark！最不应该的就是你，你都在帮倒忙！”Bruce戛然而止，他粗重地喘着气，觉得肌肉就快要撑破衣服。

Tony的胳膊还卡死在那儿，他怒气冲冲地离开了，Clint戳了戳绿怪，“冷静点，伙计，你都绿了，Tony没有错，他也需要时间来适应自己的好兄弟突然变了个样子，他不是有心疏远Steve的。”

Bruce紧紧闭上眼睛，“我知道，我只是……抱歉我没控制住脾气。”

“那很酷。”Clint耸了耸肩。

Bruce深吸口气，“有件事我还没来得及说，Steve现在的昏迷状态和她变成女人前的那次很相似，若是情况持续，我们第三天就能得出结论，没人能保证这次会导向什么结果，但我们可以祈祷。”

Steve穿着白衬衫和卡其裤站在海边，赤着脚，瘦弱得像个孩子，他低头看了看自己略小的手掌，十分眼熟，接受实验之前的样子，他不明白自己是在哪儿，发生了什么。

“Steve。”

他觉得有人在喊他的名字，仔细听了听，又好像是海浪的声音。

“我想过，如果我是女孩，我和Thor的结果会不会不一样，我的父亲和兄长会不会换一种方式对我。”

这次Steve听得很清楚，是Loki的声音，但他没有见到神的身影，不由左右张望。

“别找了，我在外面和你说话，”停顿了会儿，“确切地说，我就在你身边，但我想你现在应该在你自己的精神世界里，我是不会想进来的，里面一定充满着让人毛骨悚然的教条主义。”

Steve看着波澜壮阔，与地平线相贴的海面，不由微笑起来，他没有纠正Loki。

“话题回到我身上，我这么想着，又想那如果我是Thor的亲弟弟呢？我不是冰巨人，我们之间没有世仇，我有和他一样耀眼的金发……然后我发现这事儿没有终结，假设的话，我可以是任何人，我为何不是世间一切的主宰？这太没意义了，Steve，这太没意义了。”

Steve在沙子上坐下来，纤细的脚踝露在宽松的裤管外面，他凝视着远方，隐约看见Loki的身影，不是男人，也不是女人，但他知道那是Loki。

一阵温暖抚过他的额头，Steve不由抬手捂住，暖流延伸到他的五脏六腑和四肢，有些事情在悄然改变。

Loki不在了。

Steve又继续坐了一会儿，他看到Bucky在海浪中起伏的毫无生气的躯体，还有Howard用来搜寻他的舰队。

最终，他从沙滩上站起来，高大，英俊，身上穿着崭新的红蓝相间的制服，他背起圆形的盾牌，回去了，沙地上留下一串深深的脚印，闪着冰光。


End file.
